


[Vid] Wriggle

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Series: vids by thuvia ptarth [10]
Category: UnREAL (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth
Summary: Wriggle like an eel.Music:clipping.Length:2:20





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anoel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/gifts).



> **Content notes:** Migraine triggers (flashing images, sharp contrasts, jerky motion), violence, misogyny, mental illness, emotional abuse, eating disorders, suicide.
> 
> Many thanks to chaila and springgreen for superfast beta at a superinconvenient time. ♥ ♥ ♥

**Password:** Festividz! 

**Download:** [mp4 1920x800](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_unreal_wriggle.zip) (107MB) | [mp4 960x400](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_unreal_wriggle_960.zip) (33MB) | [Subtitles](http://www.thuviaptarth.net/vids/thuviaptarth_unreal_wriggle.srt)

**Elsewhere:** [DW](http://thuviaptarth.dreamwidth.org/283593.html) | [LJ](http://thuviaptarth.livejournal.com/180474.html) | [Tumblr](http://thuviaptarth.tumblr.com/post/157103941773/wriggle-wriggle-like-an-eel-thuvia-ptarth)


End file.
